tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Manipulation
This page explains where Manipulation comes from, the process for becoming a Manipulator, some basic information on Manipuation abilities and moves that applies to most of them, and more. There's a handy list of Manipulations at the bottom of this page. Alternatively, you can access the same thing by clicking here. History Type Manipulation, known simply as Manipulation, is the art of humans controlling and skillfully handling a type, similar to Pokémon. It's been around since ancient times. Arceus's Plates are where the power of Manipulation comes from; it's basically a smaller version of the full power that Arceus can utilize with all of the Plates. Arceus allowed certain humans whom it trusted to become Manipulators in ancient times. Manipulation was meant to be used for emergencies and to maintain peace. This went well for a small while. But then, humans started using the power of Manipulation for evil and self-gain. Wars broke out. Murders were committed. People wanted Arceus to allow them to become a Supreme Manipulator, which is possessing every Plate and performing a different meditation, allowing the human to control every type, do every ability/move, and have much more power. Arceus never allowed that to happen, but people were demanding it. All of this angered Arceus and it stripped away the power of Manipulation from everyone. After this, it also wiped away the memory of Manipulation from all humans, hoping to keep it from the world forever. Thanks to certain events outlined in the Backstory, the Tekiyoku has now brought back Manipulation, but it was just meant for them. Alain Takahata has made it possible for anyone who joins his group to become a Manipulator. [[:Category:Moves and Abilities|'Moves & Abilities']] There are 20 Manipulations, with Supreme Manipulation counting as one of them. There's also one for each type besides Normal (17), and 2 mystery ones. Each Manipulation has at least one ability; some have two and some have three. Additionally, each one also has 5 moves. Energy System Manipulation moves use an energy system. The first 4 moves use a certain amount of energy from the body, ranging from 20% for one move, 40% for the next, 60% for the next, and 80% for the fourth. The more percentage of energy a move takes from the body, the stronger and more lethal the move is. Using a 20% move and then a 40% move right after it, for example, means losing 60% of energy at once. The general idea is that if a user loses 100% of their energy, they die. However, the first 4 moves won't ever take more than 99% of energy from a user, so there's no chance of a Manipulator dying from using the first 4 moves; if they don't have energy left for a move, the move won't be used. Energy recovers over time, but can be recovered quicker by resting or by increasing natural stamina. Supreme Manipulators recover energy the fastest, but it still takes time and comes with the same vulnerabilities as normal Manipulation. [[:Category:Abilities|'Abilities']] * Some abilities are automatically active and will be referred to as involuntary. * Some are voluntary and will usually require usage of energy just like moves. ** Within these abilities are a few abilities that can heal the user or others. These are healing abilities and they're all still classified as voluntary. * Some only activate in certain situations, but are still automatic in this case. These will be referred to as responsive. Specific ones can be seen here: * All Involuntary Abilities * All Voluntary Abilities * All Healing Abilities * All Responsive Abilities [[:Category:Moves|'Moves']] Moves are usually harmful or non-harmful. But, some moves do not deal direct harm to humans, but are not exactly non-harmful. Instead, they cause a change to the user, such as a transformation, that may make them have certain effects intended to make them more powerful. After that, to cause harm, users generally need to make contact with an opponent, but opponents can dodge contact. These moves are referred to here as status moves. * All Harmful Moves * All Non-Harmful Moves * All Status Moves Some moves have more than one version of them. When initiating the move, users choose which version of the move happens. Both versions of the move can't happen at once; the other version can either happen if the move is done again (thus losing the same amount of energy again) or if the actual attack is repeated, which is only applicable if the move allows for more than one attack per use of the move. * All Moves with more than one version Interdicted Moves For each Manipulation, the fifth move is known as an "Interdicted Move". It can't be started unless the user has full energy. It takes up 100% of the body's energy, so if anyone uses it, that person will die. But, this move has incredible strength and can kill several other people at once. ]] For most Interdicted Moves, if the move is done with nobody in close proximity, the move can be initiated in a "practice mode", which is a smaller version of the full one. It covers a small area around the person, and only 40% of energy is taken away, thus allowing for training of the move. For Interdicted Moves that will kill the user even if no one else dies, the "practice mode" of the move won't have the user die no matter what. The Fighting Manipulation Interdicted Move doesn't have a practice mode; once it's done, the user dies. * All Interdicted Moves Setup There is a Manipulation for each type, except Normal. Humans who are a Manipulator for a type can perform abilities and moves related to that type. To be a Manipulator for a type, a person needs a gem for that type, a Zenryoku Crystal for that type, and the Arceus Plate of that type. Gems are the most prevalent of those around the world. There's quite a few Zenryoku Crystals around the world as well. But, there's only one Plate of each type, making Manipulation rare. Process To become a Manipulator for a type, a human would take the three items -- a Gem, Zenryoku Crystal, and the Plate, all of that same type -- and arrange them into a triangle on the ground, with each item being one corner of the triangle. The human would sit in the middle of this arrangement, facing the Plate. The Gem must be on the left corner point from where the human is facing and the Zenryoku Crystal on the right. Then, the human would meditate for 30 minutes. In a general case, the human's personality had to match the two characteristics that represent the type of Manipulation, as in how Fire is represented by anger & wrath, Electric is represented by speed & excitement, etc. The Plate would judge the human meditating. If the Plate found that human unworthy, the person must stop meditating before too much times passes, or else the person would die. Furthermore, the person cannot be interrupted during this 30 minutes. If they were interrupted in the first 10 minutes, they'd get minor internal injuries. If it was in the second 10 minutes, the injuries would be major. If there was an interruption in the last 10 minutes, that human would die. If they succeeded, though, the Plate's type would link to that person's heart and they'd be a Manipulator of that type. The Plate could then be used for someone else to be a Manipulator of that same type. Even if interrupted in the first 20 minutes, that human could try again another time to be a Manipulator for that type. Once someone is a Manipulator for a type, they can never be a Manipulator for another type by meditating again. Dual Manipulation It's also possible, but more difficult, to become a Dual Manipulator, which is possessing 2 types and knowing all abilities and moves for those types. Process For Dual Manipulation, it's the same process as single-type, but the second set of the 3 items for the second type would go within the first triangle, intersecting each line segment of the triangle; those second 3 items technically form another triangle in that manner. So now, there are 6 items, including two Plates. The meditation takes 30 minutes still, but now, the human is more likely to die if their personality doesn't match both of those types. Single-type Manipulators can never add a type to theirs to become a Dual Manipulator; being a Dual Manipulator means meditating with the two sets of items at once. A human can't become a Dual Manipulator with both Fairy and Dragon as the types. Only one of those can happen with another type. Supreme Manipulation See: Supreme Manipulation List of Manipulations The following is a list of every Manipulation. Following each one (other than Supreme) are the two characteristics that represent the qualities of one who wishes to become that type of Manipulator. * Electric Manipulation: represents speed & excitement * Ice Manipulation: represents coldness & depression * Water Manipulation: represents tranquility & life * Fire Manipulation: represents anger & wrath * Grass Manipulation: represents nature & healing * Fighting Manipulation: represents creativity & martial arts * Poison Manipulation: represents tactics & suppression * Ground Manipulation: represents earth & stability * Rock Manipulation: represents offensive strength & power * Steel Manipulation: represents defensive strength & tools * Flying Manipulation: represents wind & freedom * Psychic Manipulation: represents the mind & intelligence * Ghost Manipulation: represents stealth & mysteriousness * Bug Manipulation: represents animal instincts & alertness * Dragon Manipulation: represents legend & destruction * Fairy Manipulation: represents myth & magic * Dark Manipulation: represents pure evil & sin * Supreme Manipulation